wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cobalt
"Scrolls and stories paint me as a horrific beast, selfish and greedy and willing to do anything for power. Perhaps they are right. The universe gave me no reason to be generous or kind, so I am not. My life shaped me to be the dragon that I am today, but I do not regret it. I never obtained anything valuable by being charitable or compassionate." - Cobalt COBALT Cobalt was an adult male NightWing-IceWing hybrid who lived approximately 2,350 years before the events of Darkstalker (Legends). After his brother Charcoal was executed on Queen Blackheart's orders, Cobalt joined an illegal resistance group called The Order of Night. After murdering the group's leader, Time, Cobalt himself took over and turned Night into a raiding group, not only killing and thieving government officials but innocent dragons as well. Scrolls of Cobalt's bloodstained backstory are very rare in modern Pyrrhia, but his legacy truly was perhaps one of the most infamous and fear-inspiring in all of history.' APPEARANCE Cobalt was a tall, muscular dragon with with two jagged, purplish-black wings. His wing membranes were identical in color to his underbelly, speckled with several black star-like markings, and scarred with several rips on the edges. He had light blue IceWing horns along his neck, back, and tail that were parallel in color to his lethally serrated claws. His ice-blue eyes were piercing and sharp, overlooked by several large rubies that were embedded in each of his brows. Both of his ears were long, pointy, and studded with numerous silver earrings. His right ear was marred by a rip near his sharp jawbone and pierced with one ivory wolf-fang earring. Cobalt's scales were a black-purple color, and radiated a cold chill as normal IceWing scales would. His muscular limbs were adorned with elaborate, swirling black tattoos, which were only visible against his dark scales if inspected closely. He often wore a white traveling cloak, stained blue with what some rumored to be IceWing blood, around his shoulders. His cloak was rimmed with a large swathe of thick grey wolf fur, and he was frequently seen with a black satchel around his chest, which held several potions through loops on the exterior. He stood still. Never fidgeting. His muscles ripples as he walked, and his voice drawled as he spoke. Deep, and charming, but in a sinister way. Chattering and cold. Harsh. His ice spikes would rattle lightly, like bones being banged together by gentle talons, or the breeze that cut through frosty tree branches. He often wore an expression of indifference, or a chilling smile. He laughed quite often. Low and mocking. His scales stayed clean and polished, but they never gleamed. They looked as hard as a rock, string and sturdy. His teeth were white and gleaming, adding an eerie look to his ominous smile. Maybe he could have been handsome, if it weren’t for the dark aura around him, and the smile of a killer. PERSONALITY An aura of mystery and cold intimidation constantly followed Cobalt. He was haughty, confident, ambitious, and was ultimately a dragon who did not speak much but stimulated inspiration when he did. He often wore an expressionless mask over his features when in the presence of those he did not trust, but he was open and honest with his friends. He was suspicious, calculating, extremely intelligent, and shrewd. He was proud of his expensive possessions and was very greedy and selfish, stealing from the weak or innocent for his own monetary gain. Cobalt was extremely judgemental, believing that only the formidable were worthy of his friendship or leadership, so when he did find a dragon he genuinely liked he treated them with respect and something close to kindness. He was fond of and rewarded those who obeyed and stayed loyal to him, and did not take kindly to being challenged. However, he was quite fearless, almost to the point of recklessness, unafraid of conflict, and formidable and intimidating in every way. Contrary to popular belief, Cobalt truly did have the ability to love. He was happy around his sparse friends, and his loyalty towards them was undying. Cobalt would easily backstab someone he didn't care about, but he would trade every jewel and coin to keep his friends safe. After becoming Night's leader, Cobalt was merciless and sometimes cruel with his punishments; if a member of Night endangered the group in a large way, they were likely to be executed or else severely punished/rejected from the group. Dignity, poise, and frigid grace were key aspects of his personality. He had an extremely dry sense of humor and sarcasm, which were often perceived as condescending. Why he was so cold and cruel, even, dragons speculate, even the few who know about him in present Pyrrhia. Some say he was always a killer, or murder gave him an odd sense of power and pleasure. In all honesty, the main drive to Cobalt’s cruelty was a mix of a need to prove himself, and hate for a world that seemed to despise him. He needed the feeling of power to remind himself that he was more than what he used to be, and that same power gave him the consolation that he controlled his own fate. He dismissed those who he judged as inept or worthless, because it reminded him that he was powerful. He respects those who are formidable, and those he considers “friends” because he wants to remind himself of the things he strives for. Power and a place in the world that rejects him. RELATIONSHIPS "An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." - Buddha Please ask to have a dragonsona or original character here! Keep in mind that the entry will probably be negative or at least nuetral; it was rare for Cobalt to meet a dragon he truly liked and trusted. Your character's timeline does not have to match Cobalt's to be here. Alastor- Cobalt felt that Alastor would have been a dragon fit for his organization; he approved of Alastor's loyalty and lack of overenthusiastic positivity. He was less fond of his cowardice, and judged Alastor harshly for this; he did not believe that he could ever truly trust Alastor because of this weakness, but was not opposed to the idea of being his distant friend. He respected the hybrid and his criminal accomplishments. Risque- Cobalt disliked the hybrid immensely. He was extremely irritated by her cocky, bubbly attitude and found himself saying, on many occasions, "PLEASE, for the Moons, shut up." He was begrudgingly somewhat charmed by her, however, even though he found that she annoyed him immensely. If she wasn't so bubbly and... positive, Cobalt felt as though she could have made a good member of Night if she obtained more seriousness. He liked her loyalty, but viewed her as somewhat naive and someone that would have been easy to manipulate.' HISTORY "No dragon chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for the happiness he seeks." - Mary Shelly Cobalt was born in the Night Kingdom to Princess Ermine, his IceWing mother, and Quickmind, his NightWing father. After Princess Ermine returned to the Ice Kingdom and Quickmind returned to work at the palace library, their eggs were given to a local orphanage called Perennial. Despite their royal blood, Cobalt and his brother Charcoal had next to nothing, but found happiness in each other; soon after hatching, the two became the closest of friends. Shortly after reaching his sixth birthday, Charcoal began to disappear on what he called Scavengings, in which he would scour the Night Kingdom for leftover food or discarded objects. He almost always returned empty-taloned, however, and although Cobalt offered to help Charcoal on his Scavengings, Charcoal firmly refused. Cobalt soon grew accustomed to Charcoal's frequent disappearances, and it wasn't until late one night that Cobalt was reminded of them. He and his brother were still in the orphanage at this time, still awake in the late night hours. Trench, the grumpy orphanage keeper and a NightWing-SeaWing hybrid, ordered them downstairs into the lobby immediately. Charcoal and Cobalt found Queen Blackheart and two burly NightWing guards waiting for them downstairs. Blackheart coldly explained that Charcoal was to be imprisoned to her that very night for "murder and treason against the Crown." Confused and disturbed, Cobalt pleaded that Blackheart let his brother go, but she merely ignored him and ordered her guards to seize Charcoal. Cobalt tried to claw his brother free, but was quickly overpowered by the NightWing guards and held back by Trench once blood had started to drip from one of his ears. The following morning, a messenger delivered a court summons to Cobalt, which briefly explained how Charcoal was to be executed that very morning and that Cobalt would have a chance to say good-bye to his brother. The summons also gave him the option to watch his brother's execution, but he refused to watch Charcoal die. Charcoal had kind last words for his brother. After leaving Blackheart's prison, Cobalt was utterly lost. He only returned to Perennial once, and never did again in his lifetime. He only returned to find Trench with intentions of asking him if he knew why Blackheart had placed Charcoal under arrest. Trench was in his usual stationary position: in the lobby, bent behind an old desk cluttered with paperwork. When Cobalt asked about Charcoal, Trench hesitantly explained that both he and Charcoal were members of an illegal organization called The Order of Night, whose main goal was to overthrow the NightWing government's corrupt queen and politicians. He went on to explain that after offering Charcoal a position in Night, he accepted, and began going on scouting missions soon afterwards - which, Cobalt realized, had been disguised as Scavengings. Cobalt was incredibly angry at Trench for enticing his brother into such a group and ultimately causing his death - but was more intrigued than he'd have liked to admit, and his anger for Blackheart and her politicians far surpassed his anger towards Trench. He asked the NightWing-SeaWing hybrid for more information. One month later, he was officially a member of Night. Cobalt was introduced into the group's secret hideout, which was located in an extremely remote cave within the frigid nearby mountains. It was there that he was first introduced to Time, the group's leader and founder. Time adopted Cobalt as his apprentice, teaching him how to fight skillfully with a longsword and how to concoct lethal poisons. He taught him how to strategize, how to recognize a spy from the government, how to escape through wits if he was ever caught. The two never developed a close bond, but Cobalt respected Time immensely. Cobalt quickly rose through Night's ranks, proving himself to be an intelligent, powerful, and calculating young dragon. His ambitions were stunted, however, when he met a fierce NightWing dragonet named Raven. Cobalt felt as though he had finally found an equal - someone just as formidable and smart as himself. He quickly fell in love with the talented NightWing, but his affections were never returned. From the day they met, Raven had given her heart to a beautiful young NightWing named Dreamseeker who was not known for her strength in fighting, but rather for her skill in herbology, medicine, and her peaceful and compassionate attitude. Cobalt eventually moved on and was ultimately respectful of Raven's choice, but always retained a small seed of bitterness towards Dreamseeker. A few months later, Cobalt and Time, along with a few fellow Night members, were conducting strategy plans for destroying the government files and reports inside Queen Blackheart's palace. Cobalt offhandedly suggested they just blow the place up, even if there were dragons inside, but Time was horrified, immediately rejecting his suggestion and instead giving his obvious approval to Raven, who suggested tranquilizer darts to drug the NightWing palace guards while they raided the palace. Cobalt was indifferent, even approving of Raven's suggestion himself, but as time went on Time and Raven began to develop the close mentor-apprentice bond that Time and Cobalt never had. Time was obviously growing more and more fond of Raven, and Cobalt had heard whispered rumors of Raven becoming Night's next leader once Time retired. Cobalt knew he wanted to someday become Night's leader, but he also knew how smart Raven was, and assumed that she would sense his assassination long before he put it into action. So, Cobalt conducted a plan to get rid of Raven. He knew that the single most important thing in her life was Dreamseeker, so he snuck into the healers' cave one night, about a month after the strategy meeting, and shook Dreamseeker awake quietly, whispering that Raven was in medical trouble and that she needed Dreamseeker's help. Dreamseeker came to her beloved's "aid" immediately, but Cobalt stood behind her as she woke Raven. As soon as Raven's eyes had opened, Cobalt placed a lethally sharp knife close to Dreamseeker's throat and hissed that both of them needed to leave immediately if Dreamseeker was to live. He waited in Raven's room while she packed her and her partner's things, and after she was finished, Cobalt hissed that if they ever were to return, he would have an army waiting for them. He released Dreamseeker and the two flew away into the night. It is still unknown why Dreamseeker and Raven did not ever return to Night, but some historians speculate it was because Raven did not want to risk Dreamseeker's life again. Immediately after Dreamseeker and her love left, Cobalt drew a needle filled with lethal venom into his talons and snuck into Time's room. He indifferently sunk the needle into the old NightWing's neck, paralyzing him instantly and killing him a few moments later. The next morning, Time was announced dead. The healers - on Cobalt's orders - confirmed to Night that he had died in his sleep. There were mutters and whispers and theories that were far too close to the truth for Cobalt's liking, and he shushed those particular dragons in one way or another. As the highest-ranking member remaining in Night, Cobalt was the obvious choice for new leader. During his lifetime, Cobalt expanded to raiding houses and villages, even if the residents had done nothing wrong. Under Cobalt's vicious regime, Night gradually became based upon wealth, greed, and violence rather than a sanctuary and resistance against evil governments. Dragons who did not agree with Cobalt's leadership either fled or were executed by the group. Cobalt would often cause collateral damage during his raids, wether it be dragon or structure. Sometimes, entire towns were burned to the ground because the respective mayor refused to give what Cobalt asked. Cobalt quickly became infamous and was universally feared in Pyrrhia, and made his mark in history as perhaps one of the most cruel and vicious leaders the continent had ever seen. Quotes * ”Am I greedy? Power driven? Ye answer is yes. I don’t deny it.” * ”Cruel. What a colorful word. Perfect to add to my painting of traits.” * ”My claws can kill you just as easily as that knife.” * ”Watch your mouth, or watch your back.” Trivia * This guy has been adopted way too many times, but I, Sal, I tend to keep him Contributions Cobalt was adopted by Salvation who adopted him from the wolves heart who adopted him from Piggy who adopted him from PastelMorning, but his original design was created by InterGalacticFly. Cobalt's personality and history were created by PastelMorning. Gallery 60EEDEBB-B3CC-4F29-AE98-9E119DF8315B.jpeg 3B6D3E5C-CF77-4ED5-B73A-D6E6D6445698.jpeg|Aesthetics by Wolves! CobaltCloud.png|By Cloud! 4C2E859F-2DF2-4C13-9092-1BE91DF8120A.jpeg|By Fly! 2019-11-10_14-50-12_075.jpg|By Darkmoon! By Fly!'' Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)